


cannon fire

by canonlytrans



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: “You’re a nerd. But my favorite nerd.” / “You know what? I wasn’t even surprised by that. I’m that used to you.”





	cannon fire

“Let’s go see a movie,” says Diego, his legs dangling over side of the couch. “At the theater.”  


Taylor glances up from his phone, barely even looking over at Diego - he already knows how Diego’s sitting, that Diego’s (also) on his phone (hell, he’s probably looking up show times right now.) “Why?”

“New Marvel movie’s playing.”

“…and?”

“Can’t we go see a movie without there being an ulterior motive?”

“The only theater anywhere near here’s that one where - _oh_.”

“I swear, it’s not what it -”

“ _Diego_ …”

“I’m not trying to set you up on a date, I promise -”

Taylor turns towards his best friend, groaning. “ _Really_?”

“This has nothing to do with them! I swear!”

“Really? ‘cause last time we went to that theater, you tried to set me up with that person who gave us popcorn. And they were…” He glances at his watch, then groans again. “… _oh my god you’re trying to set me up on a date_.”

“ _NO_! I’M - I just want to see a movie! Y’know, with my _best friend_?”

“Okay, okay. _Fine_. We can go see the new Marvel movie, but if you at all try to -”

“No potential significant other talk. Got it.” Diego laughs. “You know, I’m _trying_ to be a good wing-man - you should _try_ letting me find you someone nice.”

“Last time you set me up on a date, I ended up in Vegas. _We’re nowhere near Vegas_!”

“Okay, good point.”

* * *

Three hours later, they exit the theater, Diego dropping their completely empty bag of popcorn into the garbage can. “Well, that was… interesting.”

“Yeah, uh…” Taylor shakes his head. “I had no idea what was going on.”

“Well, you know, it’s a pretty big cinematic universe…”

“Were they _really_ fighting over some laws and a guy with a metal arm?”

“Basically, but…” says Diego, walking over to the Coca Cola soda fountain stand, refilling his cup. “…okay, so in the last Avengers movie,” he says, and starts going on this tangent about the apparently incredibly complex Marvel cinematic universe, which makes about zero sense to Taylor.

“You’re a nerd,” he says, grabbing Diego’s cup from him and taking a drink. “But my favorite nerd, and oh my god, this is disgusting.”

“Stop drinking my soda, then.”

“No way,” Taylor replies, taking another drink before handing it back to him. “What’d you do, mix lemonade and Coke or something? Because that’s the shittiest thing I’ve ever drank - no offense, but it’s disgusting.”

“Then stop drinking my soda!”

“…okay, it’s not _that_ disgusting?”

“You’re the worst, you know that? I just wanted to go see a movie and you have to ruin it by drinking my soda.”

“The movie sucked.”

“Take that back,” says Diego, giving him a shove.

“It sucked!”

They’re outside now, the night air chilling, and Taylor zips up his jacket. Diego shudders next to him, rubbing his arms as they head back to the car, and Taylor frowns before taking his jacket off and handing it over to Diego.

Diego glances up at him - he’s not shorter by much, but still - and gratefully takes the jacket, grinning, and he pulls it on, zipping it up over his shirt. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“You know what?” says Diego, a few minutes later, when they’re sitting in traffic and Taylor’s about to start screaming at the guy in front of them who literally will not move.

“What?”  


“The… jacket. I wasn’t even surprised by that.” He laughs, sort of nervously, and Taylor’s heartbeat kinda slows down to match traffic.  


“I’m that used to you,” Taylor jokes in response. Diego’s from California, after all - it probably doesn’t get all that cold down there, a huge difference from here in Massachusetts. “You really should take your jacket with you if you’re going somewhere, y’know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Next time.”

They get back to the apartment, and Taylor fumbles for his keys before realizing they’re in his jacket, and reaches into Diego’s pocket to grab them, earning a slight snicker from him.

“I still wish we lived on campus,” says Diego, taking off Taylor’s jacket and leaving it on the couch, heading into the kitchen. He holds up two mugs and Taylor nods, so Diego grins back at him and grabs the water heater, mixing up some cocoa powder and sugar. He dawdles around in the kitchen for a few minutes, and Taylor heads in there, grabbing a ziploc filled with marshmallows from the cabinet. “Then we could get free food.”

“Yeah, shitty junk food.”

“…good point,” Diego replies, handing him one mug. “I think it’s too watery.”

“Eh,” says Taylor, taking a sip, then wincing. “Jesus, that’s hot.”

“You really should wait a few seconds,” Diego says, raising one eyebrow, but Taylor can tell he’s joking, leaning up against the counter with his elbows against the granite, his shirt riding up a tiny bit, and -

 _Huh_ , thinks Taylor.

They’re close enough that Taylor can see the different colors staining Diego’s eyes, and _god_ , how hasn’t he noticed this stuff before? How did it take seeing a shitty Marvel movie to -  


(Oh, Jesus. Was that a date? Did they just go on a date?)

“Hey,” he says, a bit quietly, setting down his mug.  


“Hey.”

“Was that cannon fire,” he says, trying to joke - or something, he doesn’t know, why the heck is he saying this, “or is it my heart pounding?”

Diego stares at him, unblinkingly, and his cheeks brighten. “Are… are you hitting on me?”

“Uh,” says Taylor, stepping back, “no?”

“’Cause that’s a quote from -”

“ _Casablanca_. Yeah. I know.” Wow, maybe Diego’s taste in movies is rubbing off on him. “…uh, no, I’m not, just… _you’re_ a nerd, I’m, I don’t know, it’s contagious?”

“‘Cause if you _were_ hitting on me… y’know that scene in _Top Gun_ , where Carole…”   


And the tone of Diego’s voice…  


Oh, SHIT, Taylor thinks. Right. That scene.

And then Diego kisses him, and that’s good enough, and God, he really _is_ his favorite nerd.  



End file.
